


How To Teach A Hanyou To Bake

by gravtygirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Baking, Canon - Anime, Cute, F/M, Fluff, InuKag Week, Inukag Week 2019, Inuvember, Manga & Anime, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravtygirl/pseuds/gravtygirl
Summary: This is a one-shot where Kagome decides to try and teach Inuyasha how to bake, but things get a little messy.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Grandfather, Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Mother, Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 15





	How To Teach A Hanyou To Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this small little story I've written. There isn't anything too special about this I decided to use it as a writing exercise. 
> 
> I'm @UZUMAKAII on Twitter!

It was rare when Inuyasha came to visit Kagome’s world, but when he did it was always full of unpredictable events. Typically, his joining her family happened when she was trying to get away from him and the feudal era the most. The more trips the young girl occasionally took to the otherworld the more frequently the group became curious about everything she brought. It became a regular thing trying to explain to them all what antibiotic cream was or even Vienna sausages. So, Kagome decided to plan one day, every week for Inuyasha to visit her world to take in a ‘cultural lesson’.

The brunette had racked her brain the entire week as to what she wanted to show Inuyasha, until one night. When the smell of freshly baked chocolate brownies circulated into her room it was as if a light bulb had lit up in her head. She was going to teach Inuyasha about baking and try her best to help him successfully bake cupcakes from scratch. The thought of Inuyasha covered in flour while frantically attempting to pipe icing onto tiny cakes made Kagome chuckled to herself. 

Inuyasha was scheduled to show up the evening before Kagome would head to the feudal era so the group had an opportunity to try their final product. After some peaceful grocery shopping, ensuring everything was present that they’d need, Kagome began setting up. She had also decided to buy a box of plastic gloves, keeping his claws in mind and how they may pop the icing bags. It would provide some protection for both Inuyasha and the innocent piping bags. 

“Kagome! Inuyasha is here!” Souta shouted from the entryway. Excitement filled the girl’s chest as she checked over the recipe once more.

Kagome quickly threw on an apron, tying it behind her back as the sounds of footsteps approached the kitchen doorway. She turned around, her eyes instantly locking with glaring amber orbs as they took in the sight before them. A smile smeared over Kagome’s face, waving toward the tall hanyou before her. 

“What are you wearing?” Inuyasha scoffed as he stepped inside of the kitchen, looking around of the numerous baking supplies which adorned the counter. 

“This is an apron and you know that. The village women wear these and you’re about to wear one as well!” Kagome cheerfully said as she tossed an apron toward him. She was laughing inside, aware that it had been the corniest and most feminine apron she could find-- two things that weren’t Inuyasha. 

“You’re stupid if you think I’m gonna stoop to wearing something 

ridiculous.” The hanyou chuckled, tossing it onto the table rebelliously. The sudden silence from Kagome was enough to put fear in him. Inuyasha frantically threw the apron over his head while watching her sternly glare into his soul, waiting to ‘sit’ him. 

Once the apron was applied, Kagome cooly crossed her arms and smiled with pleasure taking in the ridiculous appearance of the hanyou, “Okay, well, I’m going to teach you how to bake cupcakes.”

“Bake.. cupcakes?”

“Mhm! They’re smaller individual cakes that you put into the oven to make and decorate them with a sugary topping called icing. We’re baking from scratch.” Kagome explained, selecting a large mixing bowl while Inuyasha watched from a distance. 

She got the dry ingredients ready but gave him the bowl and a whisk to mix them together. Inuyasha scoffed at how easy the task was while Kagome laid out all of the wet ingredients. 

“Do you see this?”, Kagome asked as she held up the recipe, “This is the recipe we’re using. Every ingredient comes with its own measurement which I’ll help you with. I want you to mix the wet ingredients into the dry.” 

The hanyou nodded as he set the mixing bowl down and took the recipe from her. He figured trying to read the measurements was going to be the most difficult part about this. ½ tbs? ⅓ cup? 

Inuyasha did the most he could on his own, which was gathering the eggs and milk. Kagome briefly explained how a measuring cup worked and helped him apply the fraction ingredients. The young girl watched as he carefully read the recipe, fully focused on the vast amount of ingredients and instructions. A sense of joy filled her heart and she couldn’t help but smile softly. 

  
  


Before she knew it the hanyou was giving her a confused look once he noticed her gawking at him, “What is it, Kagome? Did I mix in the wrong thing?”

Kagome felt heat take over her face as a sweet nervous laugh fell from her lips, “No, no! You’re doing well. I think it’s time to put it into the baking pan now.”

Inuyasha remained suspicious over the girl’s behavior as she sprayed down the baking pan. Kagome took the mixing bowl from his grasp and gave him a few examples of how to fill up the pan. The brunette watched nervously as she handed the bowl to him. Clumsily, he hovered over where he was preparing to pour-- accidentally spilling some batter in the wrong places. A few mumbled profanities escaped from the back of his throat, yet Kagome decided to ignore it. 

“Inuyasha, stop! That’s too much!” Kagome shouted in panic watching the hanyou overfill one of the holes. 

He lifted the mixing bowl up in a hurried motion, causing some batter to fling onto the wall. The boy’s amber eyes widened, examining the small mess he had created as well as Kagome’s expression. She sat her face into her palm while releasing an exasperated sigh-- when in reality she was trying her best not to chuckle at his carelessness.

“H-how do I fix it?” Inuyasha questioned hesitantly, unaware if she’d yell at him or not. 

“Just keep filling them, but be careful. I’ll fix this one.” Kagome replied, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer to begin removing some batter.

By the time the two were finished filling, they were both a mess. Kagome had batter all over her fingers and it was a genuine mystery as to how Inuyasha had batter on his face. After washing her hands, she wet a towel and gently began cleaning up his face. His large amber eyes observed her innocently and the gentle expression she had. The hanyou was terrible at understanding his feelings and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why his chest felt warm. Kagome had always handled him gently when he was injured in the feudal era. She was always taking care of him and he was terrible with words, but he wanted to thank her for everything. 

As the cupcakes baked, the two sat amongst her family enjoying a portion of a movie. Inuyasha sat close to the television, examining the odd box. It irked Kagome slight, but her family didn’t mind and managed to look around the hanyou. Souta kept bugging him about the action scenes and as usual Inuyasha applied his world’s logic to it. 

“Why are they taking forever to deliver the first punch? If that was me I’d have had already delivered the final blow!” Inuyasha grunted, turning his head away from the television as Souta began pestering him about his 

.

It wasn’t long before the timer began ringing, causing Inuyasha to cover his ears. Kagome had forgotten how sensitive his hearing was and ran as quickly as possible to turn off the loud buzzer. The hanyou eventually met her into the kitchen, grunting and rubbing his ears. After shutting off the stove, Kagome hurried to search for an oven mitt though there were none to be found. 

“What’re you doing, Kagome? They’re done.” Inuyasha questioned, heading toward the oven. Kagome had taken her eyes off of him for one moment and the next he was shouting followed by a loud crashing sound. She turned around to see Inuyasha desperately holding his hands and the pan of cupcakes broken on the floor. 

“What the 

is this so hot for?” Inuyasha cried whilst blowing on his gently burnt hand. He looked up only to lock eyes with a red-faced Kagome. 

“K-Kagome?” The hanyou asked, once again falling ignorant to the situation. 

By this time, Kagome’s family had gathered in the doorway in a hurry from the loud ruckus. They had their eyes strictly on Kagome who was seconds away from exploding.

“He really did it this time,” Souta mumbled to Gramps. 

Gramps nodded, “It’s only a matter of time before--”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled, causing the hanyou to jump slightly. 

A moment of silence fell upon them all and right before Inuyasha was about to speak, Kagome beat him to it, “Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!”


End file.
